spiderwebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Webs (Web Story)
Spider-Webs tells the story of the residents living in Aphid Cove, most specifically a rock band named False Illusions. Fronted by the energetic Nichole Moore, False Illusions is a four-piece alternative/pop-rock band that are looking to make a name for themselves locally before making a worldwide impact. The story of Spider-Webs begins when Nichole Moore and her mother Karen leave their former home and move to Aphid Cove to begin a new life. Upon arrival, Nichole is blown away by the beautiful scenery that Aphid Cove has to offer. For character guide, see List of characters in Spider-Webs. Season 1 Season 1 of Spider-Webs tells the story of how Nichole Moore arrived in Aphid Cove, right up until the band is formed and Nichole turns 14. Season 1 contains eleven "Episodes", plus the Spider-Webs Movie as a Season Finale. For episode guide, see Spider-Webs (Season 1) Season 2 In season 2 of Spider-Webs, the main characters adjust to life without their beloved friend Rebecca. Nichole does her best to prevent False Illusions from imploding as Heath and Joey's rivalry is re-kindled over a similar love interest. Taylor falls in love with Amanda Perkins - the one who is, unaware to the rest of them, the one responsible for Rebecca's death. They continue pursuing the one they believe is responsible, Lance McGlone. Season 2 contains fourteen "Episodes", plus the second Spider-Webs Movie as a Season Finale. For episode guide, see Spider-Webs (Season 2) Season 3 After the defeat of Julio Zapien, Amanda reveals to Heath that she is the one who killed Rebecca. Overcome with rage, Heath contemplates killing her for vengeance, but can't bring himself to go through with it on account of Amanda's worth to his brother. Nichole and Raychell's sister-ship reaches an all time low after Raychell's treachery, a move she quickly begins to regret. Season 3 changes the format of Spider-Webs, replacing "Episodes" with "Chapters". It contains eleven Chapters, along with a Season Finale. It also features "Minisodes" - short adventures of various characters that don't directly effect the main storyline. For chapter guide, see Spider-Webs (Season 3) For more information on Minisodes, see Minisodes Season 4 Lance McGlone is finally brought to justice, and the Spider-Webs gang couldn't be happier. With a grim chapter of their lives finally over, its time for them to move on with their lives. But unfortunately, it's not completely over yet, as it is revealed that McGlone was simply a pawn in someone else's sick game. Nevertheless, False Illusions continues to blossom as a band, becoming more mature and confident as they go along. Season 4 contains a total of fourteen chapters, plus a movie to end the season. For chapter guide, see Spider-Webs (Season 4) Season 5 When River attacked the Spider-Webs gang with his team of deadly assassins, everyone's lives were shaken forever. Furthermore, Heath sacrificed himself to save Nichole's life - even though his body hasn't been found, he is presumed dead. Not knowing who orchestrated the assault, they try to move on with their lives. After her new step-father Brad received a job in another town, Nichole moves away from Aphid Cove with her family, forcing False Illusions to be on an indefinite hiatus. River is no doubt planning another attack, which the heroes will be ready for. More-so than they realise, since a mysterious young girl from the future will be paying them a visit. For chapter guide, see Spider-Webs (Season 5)